The Sweet Life
by Mischief Howl
Summary: Gloyd is a vampire that loves candy blood and Rancis happens come and check on him at the time he was hungry. (Based around a amazing headcannon on tumblr.)


**The Sweet Life **

* * *

Gloyd was hungry and sadly no candy in the game can truly satisfy him. He loved candy so much and could never get enough. (He once ate half of King Candy's Fungeon before, thank Litwak or the king wouldn't be very happy.)

His code was programmed to be a vampire, hungry for sweet blood. The life blood that was within the other racers. But so far he hasn't taken any and stuck to taking the blood from the little candies that always regenerate sense they are tiny and he can't stop himself from drinking.

Gloyd looks at the sky where the cotton candy clouds floated about. His pumpkin hat laying next to him while he sat down on a jawbreaker. The arcade was closed and he was allowed to take a break. King Candy would soon call for the random roster and the race to decide the new avatar. He bet the King would be first place.. like usual. For now he was taking a break. He was also hungry again and probably couldn't really focus on the race. One of the downsides to this side of him.

Rancis had gone off to look for Gloyd (after making himself look away from the mirror and getting his hair just right.) He had found the prankster racer chilling out on a jawbreaker. He liked Gloyd and his little pranks that came with him. He barely made a noise with his walk and Gloyd turned and look right at him with a hunger in his chocolate colored eyes. It wasn't new, this racer always looked hungry. Gloyd would eat half of Sugar Rush if he was allowed to. Every day was Halloween to Gloyd, both tricks and treats.

"The Random Roster Race is about to begin. Why are you out here? Sweetdreaming again?" Rancis asked.

"Just hungry is all..." Gloyd's voice trailed off as he looks back up to the sky. Rancis got closer (much to Gloyd's wishes against it.) He stood next to him. "I will not miss the race though. Need to win"

"Ha! Like nuts you'll win before I do! I always leave you in the dust!"

"More like you'll be checking your looks, pretty boy than I pass you right on by... Hmm I need a favor. I'm hungry and you are the only one close by..."

"Wha.. you going to try to eat me? Ha ha funny!" He laughs and than backed up a step when Gloyd got up and put a hand on his shoulder. His dark hair shining with the scent of chocolate that Rancis breathed in. The brown eyes looking at Rancis with the same hunger. "Gloyd...?"

"Shh. I won't hurt you..." He was serious? Gloyd pulled him closer, putting his lips against his neck that made Rancis shiver. Than the pain came for a second. Gloyd's teeth bit into the fragile neck. He tasted the sweet blood that came forth and he began to drink his blood. It was the sweetest, no other racers blood even compared. Gloyd drank while Rancis shivered some.

Rancis was shocked when the teeth went into him and to feel his friend drink his code. It had hurt for only a minute. But than it felt okay, almost calming even though his blood was being drained out of him slowly. He now knew what Gloyd was. A vampire like out of the game that was around (the name slipped his mind.) Why programmers? Why make Gloyd a vampire?!

Gloyd finally stopped, letting the other racer go. "Sorry if I hurt you, I needed it badly. You helped a lot, I bet I can race at the top of my game now!"

Rancis held his neck where it was a little close to his shoulder. He could hide it easily under his outfit. He was alright, a bit dizzy but good none the less. He smirks, trying to hide the still shocked side of him. "Sure you can! ... Well we must go back before King Candy sends out the doughnuts after us."

And so from that day forward, Gloyd drank from Rancis and though they were rivals in racing and all.. they got along alright when it came that Gloyd needed the sweet blood of Rancis... or just wanted it because he was a greedy little vampire that can never get enough candy. Either way all was alright and it was their little secret.

* * *

Note: Yes I know... could've been better but eh I tried.


End file.
